This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Polyubiquitination of specific proteins in cells involves the concerted action of E1,5 E2, and E3 enzymes. Siah1 is the central component of a multiprotein E3 ubiquitin ligase complex that targets Beta-catenin for destruction in response to p53 activation. The E3 complex comprises, in addition to Siah1, Siah-interacting protein (SIP), the adaptor protein Skp1, and the F-box protein Ebi.